ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Big Chill (B10 Reboot: AR)
Big Chill is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Necrofriggianfrom the planet Kylmyys. Appearance Big Chill has a black body with cyan patches on his arms, shoulders, legs, the back of his wings, and the back of his neck that resemble ice chunks. Each patch has thick blue outlining except for the ones on his wings, which are outlined in black. There is also a black line that runs on the edge of the outer margin on the back of each wing. On his torso are three plates. One resembling the chest, a shorter plate under the chest, and one resembling the stomach. On his face are blue cheeks and underjaw, a mouth that always shows bluish white teeth, and large green eyes with dark green spots. The top of his head also sports a blue Y-shaped marking that extends over his scalp. He has three pointed fingers and a thumb on each hand, and two toes on each foot and a third toe-like extension on his ankles. Big Chill wore the Omnitrix symbol on his chest in Alien Force and Ultimate Alien. Powers and Abilities Big Chill is capable of breathing a gas, wind or beam that reduces the temperature surrounding it, turns to ice constructs mid air or upon touching a target, or encasing a target completely in ice. His breath can also be as strong as wind, enough to push the moving Rust Bucket off a cliff. Big Chill has Cryokinesis, allowing him to control the ice he generates at will. He can also generate ice beams from his hands which he can manipulate. He can form manipulable ice constructs from the ground by touching it. He can freeze objects just by touching them. Big Chill can become intangible, to the point where he can cause objects to freeze by phasing through them, though he can choose not to. Big Chill has enhanced strength, seen when Big Chill was on a metal-eating spree, he effortlessly ripped apart a large metal statue and snapped iron girders in half. This strength also extends to his jaws, as Big Chill was capable of chewing up metal statues, poles, buildings, signs, iron girders, serving trays, and drinking molten steel. Big Chill is immune to extreme temperatures, both hot and cold. Big Chill can survive underwater, as well as in the vacuum of space. Like Jetray, Big Chill can use his feet to hold things while flying. Abilities *Cryokinesis *Freezing Breath *Freezing Blasts *Freezing Touch *Wind Breath *Ice Generation *Temperature Resistance *Flight *Intangibility *Density Shifting *Underwater Breathing *Space Survivability *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Durability *Enhanced Agility Weaknesses Big Chill's intangibility is useless against opponents who can also turn intangible, as their intangibility cancels out. The only inanimate objects that have been able to touch intangible Big Chill are the Rust Bucket 2's netting, the Shield of Ziegel, the Plumber Headquarters' prison cell's door and the Techadon Robots' defense systems. Big Chill's intangibility is consciously used, not reflexively, which means he can't use his intangibility if he is caught off guard. Big Chill's ice breath is useless against Hypnotick and other Psycholeopterrans. Big Chill has a weakness against electricity. Trivia *When asked if Big Chill is female, Dwayne McDuffie replied "Sort of". **Matt Wayne sees him as female. *Big Chill is the first alien to appear whose mouth does not move when he speaks. *Big Chill could become Invisible in Kevin's Big Score, but this was later confirmed by the writers to be an error. *Big Chill's hologram alternates between his robed form and un-robed form throughout the shows. *Big Chill is a playable character in Cartoon Network's game TKO. His special moves are the Cold Rush and the Chill Out. His super move is the Ice Quake. His alternate color (when the players choose the same characters) is a darker blue/purple. **In the game, Big Chill is missing his wings, but Ultimate Big Chill has his. *In Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks, Big Chill was capable of generating spiked balls of ice around his fists, as well as hurling ice spikes. He could also cause these spikes to sprout from the ground that surrounds him. *In Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction, he can attack with an "icy uppercut," as well as manipulate the cold around him to make a frosty tornado. *Big Chill has many similarities with the DC Comics character Blue Beetle. *Big Chill's design resembles the altered and more famous interpretation of Mothman. Category:Ben 10 (Reboot): Alien Revolution Aliens Category:Ice Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Aliens Category:Necrofriggians Category:Bug Aliens Category:Insect Aliens Category:Green-Eyed Aliens Category:Winged Aliens Category:Blue Aliens Category:Breath Power Aliens Category:Beam Emission Aliens Category:Intangibility Aliens Category:Temperature-Resistant Aliens Category:Underwater Breathing Aliens Category:Space Survivability Aliens Category:Air Aliens Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens Category:Enhanced Agility Aliens